Sonia Arakawa
Sonia Arakawa is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s twentysixth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. She is one of Yoonie's signature tributes. Her District partner is Niels Werner. 'Sonia Arakawa' Age: 15 District: 13 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing knives, sickle Personality: Sonia may appear as a cute, shy schoolgirl, an innocent soul, the truth is far from it. Sonia is a cold, merciless person who is clear with what she wants and has high ambitions. Sonia can sometimes even show psychotic tendensies. She is a sadist who loves to see others in pain, so she can be able to cope with her own pain. History: Sonia´s childhood couldn´t be any more away from the normal phase of things. She was born into a boring, grey apartment in District 13, hidden well under the earth, but always known to the Capitol. Her parents were just like any other District 13 residents, except that her father was originally from District 3, that was why they were acually able to get a child, since most 13 natives are sterile. Sonia´s mother was one of the few exceptions. Sonia´s parents were never the loving, family-friendly kind of parents. They were both military governors, responsible to destroy every single rebel that was lurking around District 13 for the President. They were both highly trained in assassination and weaponry, but were very paranoid, and thus were sure to give Sonia proper training in being a soldier for the Capitol so she could defend herself in any rebels tried to harm her parents through her. Sonia´s parents cared a lot more for the President than they would ever care for Sonia, they only trained her so she could become a weapon when she was older as well, and Sonia didn´t appreciate it. Over the years, she turned into a bitter soul, hating her parents because they never gave her any attention as their daugther, only as their little secret weapon. Still, she loved the training, as it was the only time when her parents wouldn´t shun her away, that she could be with them like a normal family. The other kids at Sonia´s school picked on her and bullied her, not for any paticular reason, but because she was very shy and inclosed towards everyone other than her parents. Sonia hated herself for her weakness, but not as much as she hated her classmates for bullying her for no good reason at all. When she told her parents about the bullying she was being put under, they didn´t care and just told her to train harder and stop worrying about trivial things. On her 13th birthday, her parents didn´t notice it was her big day before she told them, and then they just told her that they would have a top-secret Goverment meeting that night. This was the final straw for Sonia, she had had enough of her parents, of her classmates, of everyone. The next morning, when she and her parents were training with gunfire before school, she decided to do it. While her mother and father were busy with loading their guns, Sonia had already put three exra bullets in her pocket. She loaded her gun and pointed it at her parents´ backs. The three gunshots following was the last thing they heard. When Sonia looked down at their bodies, she suddenly realized she didn´t even feel a little bit of regret, and she laughed. It took four hours to find the bodies of her parents, and by then, it was far too late to stop Sonia. She had alrady taken everyone in her class hostage in the school and locked herself in. The other students had tried to gang up on her and stop her, but she was far superior in skill to them. She shot them down, one by one, like a massive public execution. When the Peacekeepers rushed in, all the students were already shot and Sonia had escaped out through the ventilation system. They tried to trace her down, but she had cut off her tracked tattoo, the one all the people in District 13 have on them. Sonia spent the next two years in exile, hiding away in the darker corners of District 13, always careful to move camp every day. She was so well trained that the Peacekeepers never found her, and they decided to say to the public that she had died in an accident while escaping. It was far better than to tell them that a dangerous mass murderer was on the loose, and they didn´t know where she was at. Sonia could have probably kept the act up for years at an end if she hadn´t been reaped for the hunger games when she was fifteen. Preferred Alliance: Sonia is a loner. Strengths: Weaponry, agility, looks Weaknesses: Amnesia, strength, climbing Trivia *Sonia is Yoonie's first true "evil" character. This is mainly because Yoonies does not like these character archetypes. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 13 Category:15 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped